This invention relates to a label holder more particularly for use in supporting a product information label on a shelf, basket, tray, or the like which is constructed from wire rod.
In various wholesaling or retailing operations, merchandise may commonly be displayed or stored on wire shelves or in wire baskets or the like, and it is necessary or desirable to provide a product information label to indicate merchandise pricing or the like, in association with the shelf, basket or the like. Moreover, it has been increasingly common for product labels to include bar codes thereon to be read by an electronic bar code reader and it is desirable that the label should be supported in a sufficiently stabilized manner for such a reader, when passed across the label, adequately to pick up the bar code information.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a label holder which can be suspended from a wire rod of a wire shelf, basket or the like while providing the stabilization required when scanning information thereon by a bar code reader or the like.